Remember me
by omia11
Summary: He hated her.She hated him. It was as simple. She didn't want to stay near to him until she got an accident and lost her memory. Will Ally find out her feelings toward him? Or not? Summary sucks but give it a try plz! Sorry for the mistakes, I'm Belgian!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I made another story 'cause ****_Summer Love_**** apparently sucks. So that's a different one and i hope this time you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally**

It was another day like Miami was full of sun and I was walking in the park with my best friend Trish. She's my best friend since kindergarten.

"Ally I'm bored..."She moaned.

"I know me too...but what do you want to do now?"

"I-I don't know..." she is sometimes really boring. Don't get me wrong, I love her. But when she's bored she can be really boring!

"Got it!"she screamed."What about we go over my house and just chill?"

I that case i couldn't say no 'cause i didn't have something better to do."Alright let's go"

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_today was really boring, as always. I'm at Trish's house. She's watching TV while i'm writing._

_ Yesterday I was working at Sonic Boom when I noticed Austin walking by. Man, I hate that guy! It's like he has always wanted to kill me!And he was with his slut that he calls "girlfriend", Cassidy. I don't even know why she's going out with him, they don't even match together._

_Anyways, dad is still at his convention so I'm staying at Trish' house tonight. I wish he could have more time for me. And I miss mom too. Most of the time I dream about her..._

_Well g2g the movie is starting and Trish is waiting for me._

_Love,_

_Ally xx_

* * *

_(Few weeks later)_

As I walked toward my locker I saw Cassidy waking by with a smirk on her face.

"Oh look who's there! Btw Ally I love your shoes" She smirked.I knew she was lying, it was obvious.

"What do you want Cassidy?!" I snapped.

"Nothing, really."She said innocently. "But now that you ask, I think you should go kill yourself"

"Oh really? That's all you got?! That's what a little kid who's 9 would say... You could find better Cass."I shrugged. I used to call her like that before.

Yeah, believe it or not but before, Cassidy and I were best friend, like sisters or even twins. I don't know really why we got mad at each other and why she hates me so much now. I really wonder why?

"Don't play with me Alls" She smirked. "You'd regret it" she said as she walked off. Behind her was Dez, a guy who looks really nice since he's not with the Devil and her stupid boyfriend, Austin Moon.

It's was the last period and I had free period so I went to the music room and started to play my favorite instrument, the piano.

As my fingers touched the keys, the music started:

_Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done_

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Boy you know you got a number one  
Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now

[Chorus]  
They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the boy boy boy  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make), make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

This could be an over night sensation  
You and me tearing up the floor  
Let it go this party is up to you right now

[Chorus]  
They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the boy boy boy  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' em do a double take

Know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the boy boy boy  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' em do a double take

Make' em do a double take

Come on !

[Chorus]  
They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the boy boy boy  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' em do a double take

Know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the boy boy boy  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' em do a double take**(1)**

__When the song finished I smiled proud of me but when i turned around I saw the last person I wanted to see right now. I froze. That's when I saw that he heard everything, the song. Austin heard everything.

**(1) I don't own Double take- Ross lynch.**

**Sorry I had to stop here but g2g. Anyways Reviews! plz let me hear everything you think about it and if you don't like it plz tell me how to make it more better. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! That means a lot to me! Anyways, Ally wrote her song and Austin heard it. There it goes**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally**

"What are you doing here Austin? Aren't you suppose to be with your slut?"

He raised an eyebrow."You mean girlfriend?"

"Call it whatever you want..."

"Jealous much?"He smirked.

"Are you here to make fun of me again?"I asked really bored.

"Actually I came to take back my jacket that I forgot here when I heard you 're really good"

Wait. Did I hear well? Austin Moon gave me a compliment?Him? Being nice?Confused girl here...

"Erm...thanks I guess"

"hey! Don't think I'm being nice with you. I'm just honest."

"If you say so" He doesn't know what he I can't blame him 'cause I don't know me neither. Do I want him to be nice with me or not? But why do I think about it right know? It's not like I need ta know now? Man, my questions don't make any senses do they? I've must been staring at him because he was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Ally,Ally,Ally? "

"What do you want Austin?"I snapped.

" You tell me what's wrong with you? You've been spaced out for like 10 minutes now..."

That long? I didn't even noticed.

"Look, if you like me I understand. I mean i'm hot so it's logical."

Hold on. Is he kidding me?

"You have to be kidding me right?"I asked.

"Come on Ally. Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't think I'm attractive."

He really thinks that he's the center of the , maybe he's attractive but still a jerk. I started to look in his eyes...His beautiful and big brown eyes...Snap out Ally. He's playing with you! Don't forget he's still a jerk and to say!

" ' .You' . okay? Now go find your slut and make out with her! And please live me alone." He looked down and then walked off. I swear I saw sadness in his eyes. But why would he be sad?Does he love me?What are you thinking about Ally?Forget him!

* * *

It was Friday 9 p.m and I was at Trish's house talking as always. The best thing in it is that Trish's house is like my second home! I love her parents they're amazing and her brother is so funny! She has a little bro that loves magic things!**(1)**

"Alls, wanna go grab some pizza? I'll pay"Trish asked.

"Not really interested sorry Trish."

"Dallas will be there with his band you know? He always go there Fridays nights..."I stood up and ran to the front door.

"What are you wanting for Trish? Let's go!"She smirked and went out.

Dallas is my first real crush.I mean he's kind, cute, funny(even I've never really talk to him before) and others things that I don't remember.

When we got there, I saw Dallas and waved at him and his saw me and I waved in the corner of my eyes I saw the only one, Austin moon. He was there with his "band" and they were was giggling with the others slut that she calls her 'friends'. I prefer to call them 'followers' or 'dogs'. It's more funny.

Dallas told us to come sit next to him so we gladly accepted. Trish was at my right and Dallas at my left. I could feel the warmth of his body touching my arm and we were so close form each other.

"Ally can I talk to you for a second?"He asked .

"uhm...sure" We stood up and walked I turned around I saw Trish smirked and winked at me.

"So ..."He started

"So?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to g-"

"Hey Ally!" I knew this voice too well.I turned around to see Austin behind me."Whatcha doing?"

"Since when Austin moon cares about me?"I snapped.

"Oh Ally don't be so mean with yourself.I always cared about you."

Liar.

"Could you go now I'm busy..."I said hopping he would walk away. But he didn't. Instead of that he asked"And who is this?" Pointing to Dallas.

What is he doing?! Doesn't he see that I don't want to talk to with him? Does he really want to humiliate me in front of Dallas?

"Austin,please go away!"

"Austin! Let's go! I need to buy some new shoes!"I heard Cassidy yelling behind him. Phew! I never thought I would say that but thank Cassidy!

He sighed and walked away.

* * *

The next day was amazing. It was hot outside and shinny. And the most important in it is that I GOT A DATE WITH DALLAS TONIGHT!

I was so happy that I didn't even noticed that I was singing while walking to Trish's house. I told her everything so she said that today was shopping day to celebrate that!

Everything was just perfect!SO perfect! and I wanted that it stay like that. But it didn't.

I was about to enter enter in her house.

"Ally!" I heard Austin yelling behind me. ugh! I forgot that Austin was Trish's does he want again? I sighed and turned around.

"What!? What again Austin?!"

"Nothing just wanted to say hi so...hi!" really?! hi?! oh boy...

"Okayyy...can I go now?"

"Wait! do you know Dallas"He asked.

I smiled."Yeah I know him why?"

"Are you dating him?"

"why do you want to know that? Jealous much?"I smirked.

"Oh please! Just wanted to warn you. Be careful. He's a player."

Hahaha! Let me laugh! Austin Moon warning me from a guy?!It's not like he cares about me...

"And it's you who says that? the huge player in Marino High?"**(2)**

"Just to tell you Dawson..." He was about to walk away but said"And I'm not a player"

I smirked"Sure..."

He smirked too but then his smiled went away to be replaced by terror.

"What's wrong?"I asked really confused.

"Ally, please go away"He whispered. What's wrong with that guy? I noticed he was looking behind me. I wanted to turn around to see the problem but he warned me again.

"No Ally please go away! NOW!" He yelled-whispered.

I still turn around and saw a man with a gun. A GUN?!

He was looking for someone in the street. I was scared, really scared. Suddenly, He pointed the gun in our direction and shoot.

All I heard was Austin screaming my name, I saw Trish running out of her house and then everything came black.

**1: Trish's brother in A&A. Club owners and quinceaneras.**

**2: I don't know if it exist but if it does, I don't own it of course!**

**Plz reviews and give me some advice to do it better next time please!**

**love,**

**Omia11 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews! that means a lot! anyways, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally (people who think I do are REALLY stupid- not offense)**

* * *

Did you ever had that strange feeling of guiltiness that everything is your fault? That you could have stop it or even do something to not let that happen? Well I've never fell like this before. Because everybody knows that Austin Moon never feel guilty or anything. Well they're all wrong.

Right at that moment I wished it was me instead of her. Me, laying on this bed instead of her, loosing lots of blood instead of her. I knew I could do something for her but I didn't. And it made me so angry because I knew that it was suppose to be me instead of HER!

I couldn't take it. seeing her laying down, loosing blood, that killed me.I couldn't take it so I walked out of the room.

The truth is that I had a huge crush on her. Yes you heard me well I, me Austin Moon, had a huge crush on her but I couldn't admit it. I've grown up with that logic that people like her were nerds and that I couldn't stay with them. And that killed me because actually Ally and I had a lot in common.

As I saw the doctor coming out, I attacked him with a lot of questions about Ally.

"Is she okay?" I asked

"Yes she's fine. She lost a lot of blood but she'll be back home in a week"He answered me with a small smile.

Thanks God! She's not dead!

"Can I go see her"I asked him suddenly.

"I'm sorry but only family or close friend can go in." he answered me with an apologetic smile.

I needed to see her to make sure that she was okay. So I did the first thing that came into my mind.

"I'm her boyfriend actually." Wow that sounded ...nice. But still weird.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. You can go then." And with that I entered in with him behind me.

There she was. She looked sick and I knew it was because of me. Damn it! I should have save her!

"Hey" I said shyly. Which is weird because I've never been shy before. I guess that's what love does to you...wait did I just say _love_?

"Hi Mrs Dawson. There's your boyfriend here for you." the doctor said.

I expected her to yell a 'What?! Him? my boyfriend?' or stuff like that but the next thing she did, I wasn't prepared to hear that.

"But who are you? Where am I? and...Who am I?"

**So I owe you a MASSIVE sorry because I let you wait and because it's really short but until tomorrow we're on holidays here in Belgium for 2 weeks ! so I'll make it more longer the next time I swear! **

**Well, have a goodnight or good day! (depends where you are)**

**kiss**

**Omia11 xx**


End file.
